


No Getting Away This Time

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: While attending Hermione's cousin's wedding, Hermione's feelings for her coworker come to light.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	No Getting Away This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Written for Hermione's Nook Anniversary Drabble Fest. The prompt I chose was 'Hermione asks a coworker to be her date to a family members wedding - feelings come to light.'
> 
> Also written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 square N5: Fake Dating and Melting Pot Fanfiction's Tropes and Fandoms 2020. The trope I chose was fake dating.
> 
> Many thanks to starrnobella for reading this over for me to make sure it made sense. Thank you to articcat621 for the delightful prompt.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the HP world, and I am not making any money off of this.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you could make it!" Ellie Schofield née Granger greeted Hermione as she joined Hermione and her date at their table.

"I definitely wouldn't miss the wedding of my favourite cousin," Hermione replied as the two women hugged tightly. "Congratulations, Ellie."

"Thank you so much," Ellie replied as she pulled back, a brilliant grin split her face in two. Looking just past Hermione, Ellie eyed the man sitting next to her. She looked back at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "And who do we have here, dear cousin?"

"Blaise Zabini," Hermione said as she leaned back so Ellie could see him better. "Blaise, this is my cousin Ellie Schofield."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Schofield," Blaise reached in front of Hermione for Ellie's hand. Leaning forward, he kissed the tips of her fingers. "Congratulations to both you and your new husband."

"Thank you, Mr Zabini," Ellie replied. She smirked at Hermione. "Enough about me, can I say how nice it is to finally meet Hermione's boyfriend?"

Hermione's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to correct her cousin but was cut off by Blaise, saving her from revealing that they were nothing more than coworkers. When she received the invitation to her cousin's wedding, Hermione had returned her RSVP, saying that she would attend plus one. Unfortunately in the time between when she received the invitation and the day of the big event, Hermione and her boyfriend separated.

In a moment of desperation, the brunette witch asked Blaise for help. They had been working together in the Department of International Magical Cooperation for the past two years when Hermione transferred from where she had been working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Cooperation. Hermione had no idea why he agreed, but he did, and she was thankful for his help.

Ellie's husband's voice pulled Hermione from her thoughts, "Ellie, dear, my great aunt is about ready to leave, and she wanted to say goodbye before she did."

"Of course," Ellie said as she stood up. "It was wonderful catching up with you, Hermione. And, Blaise, thank you for coming. Take good care of her."

"I will," Blaise replied as he nodded.

Hugging Hermione one last time before she joined her husband, Ellie whispered in Hermione's ear, "He's cute. Don't let him get away."

"Get out of here," Hermione told her, giving the bride a gentle shove.

"I'm going, but remember what I said," she said with a wink at Hermione's blush before leaving the couple.

"What did she say?" Blaise asked, bringing Hermione's attention back to him.

Hermione's cheeks darkened at Blaise's question. "Nothing," she said, but she knew Blaise didn't believe her.

Blaise placed his arm around the back of her chair. "You want to know what I think?"

She eyed him warily. "What?"

"That your cousin told you not to let me get away."

Hermione's blush returned.

Leaning closer, Blaise whispered in her ear, "She did, didn't she?"

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, Hermione murmured, "Maybe."

"Well, maybe I don't plan to get away," Blaise told her.

Hermione's heart thudded in her chest. "You don't?"

"No, in fact," Blaise leaned close enough, so his lips were a hair's breadth from hers. "I plan to be around for a long time, and have no issues following her suggestion to me."

A smile curled the corners of her lips. "Good to know."

Closing the remaining distance, Hermione acted on the feelings that had been growing inside her for a while now and kissed Blaise.

Blaise eagerly returned her kiss until Ellie's voice disturbed them, "Get a room, you two."

Standing up, Blaise grabbed Hermione's hand. "Don't worry, we will."

Giggling, Hermione allowed Blaise to pull her across the room. "Bye, Ellie! Congratulations again!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Her husband whispered in her ear, "You're a married woman now, there's not a whole lot you wouldn't do."

"Too true." Ellie laughed. She waved at Hermione and her date as they disappeared from the ballroom. "I like him."

"As long as it's not as much as me."

Ellie kissed her husband's cheek. "Of course not, love."

He smiled at her. "Good."


End file.
